Ablaze
by OneWriterin
Summary: The world has yet to find its place in a new era of peace. But one thing is for sure: They want to see the blood of Ozai and Azula. With unexpected help, Azula's last resort is the last place on earth she'd ever deliberately go to. TyZula, Slow Burn


It was one of these days again. The sun was shining high on the horizon, the wind breezed and surrounded the body with a cool layer. On hot days like these, it was supposed to be a pleasant feeling. But one small breeze was not able to cool one's body completely, while the hot blaze of the sun was very much capable to make you sweat and feel warm. But she didn't feel warm, it's one of these days again. No matter the heat, nothing was able to brush away this coldness around her heart. It was so unlike her. For other people she was the personification of optimism and bubbliness, happiness. But for her friends it was simply _Ty Lee._  
She awoke with this feeling in the pit of her stomach more often than usual these days. The first thought that crossed her mind was about one of the most powerful firebenders of their time. The deadly Princess of the Fire Nation. She occupied her mind more than she used to and Ty Lee felt that there was something to come. That something had happened, since she couldn't shake this damn coldness, couldn't shrug it off like dust. She actually wanted to hide. For once, she didn't want to be around people and this was so unlike her that it worried her, even though she knew it was just a temporary mood of her heart. At least she hoped for it.  
She went through her day like she used to for the last 7 months. She would wake up, fix herself breakfast, apply the make-up typical for Kyoshi Warriors and change into her uniform. Even though the colors of the Fire Nation would always be dear to her, she had accepted the muddy green colors a long time ago. For a moment, she sighed in relief. If Azula would have heard that, she'd be burned down to green dust. She wouldn't understand why Ty Lee chose this path. She wouldn't even try to understand, all she would see was a traitor and her rage would cloud her vision like that very one time, where–  
"Ty Lee? Did you listen?" Suki asked, looking concerned. Ty Lee stared off into the distance, lost in her thoughts but glad that Suki snapped her out of it, stopped the train of thought which was about to start. "Huh? Uh... no, sorry" Ty Lee answered with an apologetic smile, hoping that Suki wouldn't be mad at her.  
"I need you to concentrate, Ty Lee" Suki scolded her and continued, "We patrol today at the docks, there is a ship running into the port and we have to check its shipment. It's routine, but I want you to be cautious." Without further delay they started to march off. Before they went, Suki eyed her with worry and decided to later properly voice her concern.  
In closed formation, the Kyoshi Warriors went to the small port, Suki leading them. They walked down the familiar path from the training room to one of the many shores of Kyoshi Island. When Ty Lee had first arrived here, everything had felt so exciting and new. She was a stranger to this environment and to their customs, their people. She wasn't one to oppose change and tried to do the best of the situation. She didn't want to see her aura again fluctuating to pale shade of a sad grey. However, it's been a tough time to settle in, since most of the inhabitants and also some of the Kyoshi Warriors eyed her with suspicion, being from the Fire Nation didn't make the people there go crazy with excitement. Fortunately, Suki supported Ty Lee a lot and tried to help her as much as she could, so over the course of the last months she became her very own safe haven and not only was Ty Lee very grateful for it, she also found a close friend.  
Ever since Ty Lee arrived, Kyoshi Island itself was changing a lot. Paradoxically, the end of the war at first caused more commotion than bringing peace into the minds and hearts of the Kyoshi Island inhabitants. It was unclear which stand Kyoshi Island should or would take within international politics, which repairs it should demand from the Fire Nation, and if there was a rekindling with the politics of the Earth Kingdom. To this day, the debate was still going on, and everyone was watching the international political events closely. There was still a lot upheaval among the population and the date for Ozai's trial was to be awaited but they all knew that it would be _soon._ The Kyoshi Warriors knew not to mention any of that in front of Ty Lee. They knew that the trial would not only seal the fate of Ozai himself but also the fate of Princess Azula. Ty Lee didn't talk to any of them about her, never did, but there was a silent understanding that she was in fact her partner in crime during the war, and that such ties weren't easy to cut, such memories not easy to forget. While silently understanding the impact of such bond, they all did believe that Ty Lee didn't go with her out of loyalty and commitment but out of fear, because that was how they saw the Princess. She was the cruel, manipulative warmonger. A criminal that awaited trial, even though no one had actually heard of her yet. It was always about Ozai, even though the screams for Azula were just as loud, if not at times louder. That sadness, that was sometimes throbbing so vociferous in her ear, was deafening upon hearing about such news through the gossip of the locals. On days like these she felt powerless, defeated and wished for nothing more than for Azula to appear to conquer the day, to tell her what to do, tell her how to make these thoughts stop. A sad smile found its way on Ty Lee's face. The Princess of the Fire Nation would certainly not want to hear about emotions, she would look upon her with disgust.  
The acrobat was once again so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice that they already arrived at the small port. The other Kyoshi Warriors were already fanning out while she, confused for a moment as to where she was, stood and didn't move.  
"Ty Lee! What is up with you?" Suki looked a bit angry.  
"Captain Suki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to space out!"  
"Ty Lee" she started looking more concerned than irritated, "I'm getting worried. You've been acting all strange lately, especially today. Is it about the letter?"  
At that Ty Lee's eyes widened in serious surprise.  
"What Letter, Suki?!" the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors was unsure for a moment, never really having seen such emotion crossing the features of Ty lee's face.  
"The Letter from the Fire Lord Zuko, I gave it Katami to deliver it to you." By that Ty Lee was almost _angry._ A Letter by Zuko? When did it arrive? Today? Last week?  
The last time she received a letter from Zuko, he told her that she is not allowed to visit Azula and that she would have to await further notice. None of her letters were answered after that. It had been over a month after she last sent a letter to Zuko, hoping he would finally tell her what was going on with his sister. Not even Mai could tell her what was going on, arguing that this was a hot, political charged issue which needed to be addressed with care. She was so disappointed when she received the letter of Mai. She didn't want to hear about politics, she wanted to know about the wellbeing of her childhood friend! They were possibly the strongest trio across the Fire Nation, friends for years – at least to Ty Lee they were – and this was how it had to end? How was she supposed to open the doors for content peace to flood her heart, for her aura to turn into its glorious pink again? How was she supposed to do so, when she was left falling into the pits of the ever unknowing? There were so many possibilities and for once the acrobat couldn't rise in the exhilarating thrill of mystery and adventure, to keep up with the pace of change with an unwavering smile.  
"Where is Katami?" the acrobat urgently asked. "Why didn't she deliver it to me?"  
"She called in sick some days ago, and I'm sorry I didn't know the urgency this letter holds" Suki admitted, "go to her, we got everything covered. But I want you to make up for it, and now go!" Suki ordered, and Ty Lee was more than happy to oblige.

Dressed in her proper Kyoshi uniform, she rushed through the small village at the shore to the house of Katami. Long forgotten was the elegance with which all Kyoshi Warriors carried themselves. But at that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to know that everything was alright, she wanted to finally know what was up all along. She needn't anything else in that moment, just to … _know._  
When she arrived at the house she was out of breath and felt sweat forming on her forehead. She needed a moment to calm her breathing, she didn't want to upset the already sick Katami by surprising her in all her eagerness to get that letter. While she was somehow angry at Katami, even though she knew she wasn't to blame, she felt bad for not feeling bad about Katami being sick. Normally, she would worry about her comrades, but she had other worries on her mind at that moment. It was always something different when the Princess was involved. The Prodigy didn't even have to be present to pull all the attention to her.  
For the first time that day, this sinking feeling in her stomach was countered by a lighter feeling. By excitement and hope. The acrobat wanted to put her mind at ease, to go about her days like she used to, where Azula wasn't always lurking in the shadows, calling her, making her feel bad, feel _wrong._  
She took another breath and took two timid steps toward the dark wooden door and gently knocked a few times. She listened carefully for steps to open the door for her, with a faster heartbeat she awaited the letter, into which she laid so much faith. Why, she didn't know. She didn't even know what she actually expected. Did she think they would allow her to visit her? Would they bring bad news? Whatever it was, Ty Lee was determined to not float around it anymore, she wanted to stay strong, appreciating the uniform aiding her with more confidence and strength.  
The door creaked as a tall, pale looking figure opened it. She saw dark messy hair and some loose strands falling into her face. She now felt a bit embarrassed for just stopping by, demanding the letter and not even having brought something with her.  
"Ty Lee?" she spoke with a weaker voice, "Did something happen?"  
For a silent moment she felt so very unsure, but remembering what her mission was, she stood taller. "I'm so sorry for disturbing your well needed rest, but there is an urgent matter. Suki told me you had a letter for me."  
For a moment Katami seemed to have forgotten that she ever had to deliver a letter, but she quickly remembered. With a small, shy smile she told her to wait. She politely told her, that she wouldn't want to invite her in – she didn't want to risk her getting sick, too. Without further stretching the time until she would get this letter, Ty Lee simply nodded.  
It took just a few moments until Katami gave the letter with the beautiful insignia of the fire lord, the emblem of power, to Ty Lee, who was eager to say goodbye and read it somewhere on her own, but it felt like hours. She knew it was rather rude to just take it and leave, despite Katami being sick, but she just couldn't help herself. She thanked her and wished her to get well soon. The door closed and Ty Lee, with her eyes reflecting the emblem of the Fire Nation, ran into a small forest nearby. She was out of breath again, the second time of the day, despite being a trained warrior and a skilled acrobat. But this time she didn't wait for her heart to slow down, for her breathing to relax, she didn't even take the time to brace herself for what was yet to come. She ripped the letter open and the hopeful glint in her eyes disappeared in an instant. It's been only two lousy sentences, after all this time.  
 _Ty Lee,_  
 _I need you to come to the palace as soon as possible._  
 _There are urgent matters at hand._  
\- _Zuko_  
Ty Lee was fed up with thinking so much, so she went into full-acting mode. She clutched the letter and ran back to the port. The heat of the day didn't stop her, the breeze didn't make her feel refreshed. The coldness, however, was washed away. The letter didn't let on much, but she knew she would soon find out all about it. A spark of happiness ignited in her heart. She hadn't been to the Fire Nation ever since the war ended and she joined the Kyoshi Warriors. She was looking forward to finally seeing Mai again, to inhaling the scent that's typical for the Fire Nation. She knew that Kyoshi Island couldn't compare with the beauty of her homeland. Everything seemed brighter, more alive there. She especially loved the spring, when the whole country would be littered with cherry blossoms in their beautiful light shade of pink. It was the only time where she thought that the Fire Nation for once did look rather harmless. At last she would see Azula. But she shook her head, she didn't want to think anymore until she arrived there and would be told what the issue was.  
When she spotted Suki talking to her comrades, she disregarded all formality and rushed to her, touching her shoulder and spinning her around. Suki tensed, already preparing to take a defensive stance but quickly returning to her normal pose upon seeing that it was just Ty Lee.  
Without wasting more time, Ty Lee told Suki that the Fire Lord himself summoned her to the palace and that she needed to take the next ferry. Ty Lee knew that Suki couldn't object to the wishes of the Fire Lord, so she just nodded but added, "Ty Lee, are you sure you will be fine?"  
The acrobat shrugged it off like this was no big deal at all, and for the first time that day she gave Suki a real, big smile, which others were so used to seeing on her face. At that Suki noticeably relaxed, wished her a safe journey and reminded her of all the duties, which would await her once she returned. Ty Lee swung her into a big hug and told her that she would gladly assume duty then. With a cheeky smile she waved goodbye to the bystanders. And with that she was off to her home to pick up things she would need.

Ty Lee arrived at the plaza when the sun was already setting. She was exhausted, she didn't particularly enjoy the rides on warships. Everything was just too dark and gloomy on there. She disliked the cold metal everywhere and was glad to have finally arrived. Despite her exhaustion, she was happy, and her heart once again sped up. She was overwhelmed for a moment at the sight of the ominous Royal Palace of the Fire Lord. For a moment, all of her beloved memories from childhood came crashing in like waves. She wanted to dwell in them, but one of the Imperial Guards pulled her out of it. With an urgent tone they insisted that she saw the Fire Lord immediately. She didn't even have the time to put her bag away.  
It was a shame that she could no longer relish in those moments, admire the dangerous beauty of the palace, as the deep red rays of the sun reflected all the emotions which she felt that moment. Before entering the palace through giant doors, she took note that the big statue of Ozai was missing, and that in general the palace seemed less guarded than ever before. That elicited a distant worry in her, thinking of how everything changed so quickly around here, she might not be able to grasp it all at once.  
The guards were guiding her to what seemed to be Zuko's room. They opened the door to his chamber, revealing the Fire Lord sitting behind his desk, and the remaining rays of light filtering through the big room. When she saw who stood behind him, hands gently laying on his shoulders, she let out a loud shriek and rushed to Mai.  
"Mai, oh my god, it's been such a long while!" she exclaimed happily, almost suffocating the eventual Fire Lady. Mai's ever stoic facial features were crossed by a faint smile, as she lightly reciprocated the hug. Ty Lee was smiling brightly, and, to the visual shock of the guards, which guided her into this room, slapped Zuko on the shoulder, telling him that he looks "fresh" in his Fire Lord attire. For a swift moment, the picture of Azula in Fire Lord robe came into her mind and she couldn't help but think that it would fit her so much better. Focusing her attention back to the couple, she took a seat in front of the desk.  
"Would you like to drink some tea?" Mai asked, "Unfortunately, there's not much time since you arrived fairly late."  
"It wasn't my fault!" the Kyoshi Warrior pouted slightly, totally forgetting that she'd just been offered tea. She quickly dropped the pout after remembering that a pressing matter brought them all back together. Her cheeky smile returned.  
For the first time that evening Zuko opened his mouth.  
"Ty Lee, I'm glad you're finally here now" he signaled with a nod that the guards should leave now. The acrobat grew uncertain but was relieved that Mai was present.  
"As Mai said there is not much time left for the task at hand, that's why I wish for you to listen carefully to what I have to say next. And I must insist on the importance of discretion. You're one of the few Mai really trusts, and I do trust her" he began. Ty Lee didn't think about interrupting him, because soon she will be able to put her mind at easy, maybe even visit Azula. Since he hasn't said anything about a death of a certain person, she was already in higher spirits. "You have my word, Zuzu" Ty Lee replied cheerfully. Mai shot her a slight glare as she was using this nickname, whereas Zuko brushed it off. There really had to be an urgent issue.  
"I knew I could count on you. As you may know, the end of the war has changed a lot. The world has yet to find its place in an era of peace. The upcoming trial of Ozai is causing turmoil within the world, especially in the Fire Nation" at the mentioning of the former Fire Lord, Ty Lee could see a conflicting emotion cross his face.  
"An issue, which is just as loaded, is the trial of Azula" he paused gauging the reaction of the girl he knew ever since they were kids. He could see her face change in an instant from bubbly happy to more of a serious face.  
"To begin with, she is quite well. It took her some months to recover from snapping. It was probably the initial shock that she lost everything that made her descent into madness. I never thought I would say that about my sister, but I'm glad that she's better – she's more herself."  
His expression strangely turned into a gentler one when he talked about the recovery of the sister, who wanted to kill him on more than one occasion. It made the acrobat realize just how much had changed ever since she left. Ty Lee's face lit up again. "That's great to hear! But ... why wasn't I allowed to see her? I bet it was a tough time for her!" her face fell once again at the thought of Azula being all alone with her insanity in a dark room, most probably some kind of prison cell. Zuko ignored her question and continued.  
"There isn't much time, the ship is prepared to depart in the next hour when night falls."  
"Ship? Where to?" Ty Lee was very confused and looked to Mai, but she couldn't read her.  
"The world" Zuko paused, "wants Azula dead." The grey eyes of the acrobat widened in shock and she stopped breathing for a second. She knew that especially the Earth Kingdom wanted "justice" – more like revenge – for what Ozai, and with him Azula, had done. But hearing it from Zuko kind of made it too real for her. She imagined the Princess in a court with manacles, a filthy robe, messy hair. With no dignity, no honor, no escape. It would be the death of her. She began to panic, "We have to stop it! We can't just give her to them! Zuko, no, we can't!"  
She stood by now, pleading, her arms both spread on the desk of Zuko. Desperation found its home in her.  
"Ty Lee," Mai said, a hint of compassion shown in her eyes, "let Zuko talk."  
But Ty Lee couldn't take it.  
"You just wanna watch her die like that? She didn't deserve that, Mai!" her grey eyes shining from tears which threatened to form and spill. Her chest was heaving.  
"Ty Lee!" Mai said louder this time.  
"There's no time, we don't have another chance." Zuko said, growing impatient and before Ty Lee could interrupt, he said, "The ship will head back to Kyoshi Island. Azula will come with you, join the Kyoshi Warriors and stay under the radar until things cooled off."  
It was said with such nonchalance that the acrobat thought she must've misunderstood. Azula... coming with her? Joining the Kyoshi Warriors? It was all too much, she felt dizzy. She needed to sit back down, a hand on her head, her eyes squeezed shut, trying to counter the dizziness.  
It was then that the door opened, and a figure appeared. Ty Lee's back was still facing the door, she was unable to comprehend what was just said. She first had to get a hold of her dizziness before she could think about turning around. However, she could sense the powerful aura which penetrated the air. It was way more powerful than the one of the Fire Lord himself.  
 _Azula!_ Ty Lee thought and spun around, not minding the spinning world around her anymore. Her mouth was agape. Before her very own eyes weren't the Azula in her battle armor she so often saw in the past. A deep red robe hung around her shoulders, beneath it was an almost all black outfit. Only small traces of the colors of the Fire Nation were visible. Black, red, gold. She looked _older. It's been only 7 months, but it felt like she hadn't seen her in years. Her face was more striking, her eyes glowing in the fading light of the day, reflecting the light of the candles the deep amber seemed haunting. The moment Ty Lee caught Azula's eyes she froze. She wanted to stand up and rush to her, hug her, squeeze her – appreciate the fact that she's still alive and not in immediate captivity._  
But after all this time she seemed to kind of forgot. Oh spirits, how could she just _forget that? It was Azula after all. The Princess seemed to haven't lost one bit of her authority. Her dominant presence forcing Ty Lee to sit perfectly still, not daring to move any further. The confusion, the excitement, the panic, the hope – they all gave way to a feeling one always felt in her presence – fear. Despite the fact that Azula never directly hurt her, she was anxious and actually unsure as the eyes of the firebending prodigy, directed at her, slightly widened in surprise and were followed by anger. Zuko, evidently nervous as well, stood now. Azula took confident steps toward the three of them, slamming the door shut._  
"What is that circus freak of a _traitor doing here?" She more demanded than really asked, never leaving her out of sight. Ty Lee couldn't be trusted. She wouldn't repeat the same mistake twice. The acrobat wasn't so sure anymore, that Azula wouldn't ever physically harm her. She wanted to step up for herself, after all she was a warrior, experienced in combat. Her mind was racing, her body however didn't obey. She should've been used to it, although it'd been a while. The insult had stung nevertheless._  
Mai's stoic facial features didn't change considerably, but she grew edgy as the thickness of tension seemed to suffocate all of them – except for Azula. The assassin remained behind Zuko's desk, letting him pass to take a protective stance in front of Ty Lee.  
"Azula, we talked about this. She is the only chance you have right now, I don't see another way," Zuko countered, stopping her in her tracks. She was inches away from Zuko's face, but her eyes were fixed on Ty Lee. Her hands beginning to fume. The Fire Lord slightly rose his arms to further enact his protectiveness. He knew that she would somehow react like this, but the immediate danger in front of his eyes was frightening him. Not just because if this didn't work out, they probably had no chance to hide the Princess from the world, but also because he summoned Ty Lee, not letting her on one bit what was to happen and bringing her into this critical situation.  
The fume vanished slowly as the realization dawned on her. Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he held all this time.  
With a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk, she remarked, "I didn't know you were able to scheme, Zuzu. You know exactly that I wouldn't have agreed if I had known about this. I'd rather die than being a filthy earth peasant and being under _her supervision." a slight wicked smile plastered her face. "But I won't give you that satisfaction anymore."_  
Zuko didn't respond, he simply looked at her thoughtfully.  
"Azula," Ty Lee said for the very first time in front of the Princess. She now got all the attention directed at her. "It's so good to see you, I'm glad that you're well again" she tried to smile as wide as she could muster up while bowing a little, trying to simply swallow all the negative things for a moment and focus on the positives.  
"I can't say the pleasure's mine" Azula retorted but it seemed like the situation lost most of its edge, since she mostly seemed to have diverted her attention to the task at hand.  
"Ty Lee, I know this has been overwhelming and you're confronted with a lot all at once. But I need you to focus and to successfully fulfill your mission. In a few minutes I, as the Fire Lord, will announce that Azula was to be transported to the palace in preparation of the upcoming trials. Unfortunately, a great storm crossed their way and we have lost all communication ever since. I want you to be on the ship to Kyoshi Island by that time. I prepared a letter I want you to give to the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. It is of utmost importance to keep Azula's cover intact, making her become one of the Kyoshi Warriors is our best bet."  
At the mentioning of Azula being one of the Kyoshi Warriors, being in that uniform, the Princess' face fell with disgust. She knew, however, that the time was running – she cooperated, without interrupting him. It was all a game and Azula was the greatest at playing games. Like chess. She had to think in advance, calculating her every moves, analyze the situation, work with the options she had. But unfortunately, there weren't many to begin with.  
"You have to ensure that Azula's disguise won't be busted, Ty Lee. You're chosen for a reason." Zuko said and Ty Lee didn't have any other choice but to nod and accept the mission she was being commanded with. Zuko patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and gave a signal for them to go. Azula put her concentrated game face on, for now all that counted was her escape running smoothly. There was no time for her rage towards the world now, she learnt to accept that when she had a lot of time to think about all that happened. Nevertheless, she knew that her time was yet to come, and she would take all the necessary steps to guide her to her ultimate destiny.  
The Princess pulled a black mask up, leaving her mouth and nose covered.  
"Come," she simply ordered as she swiftly turned around and left the room, without bothering to say goodbye.


End file.
